Egoísmo
by Sumine-chan
Summary: Y ninguno de los dos se amaban, porque no podían, ni querían hacerlo.    Haruhi X Kyouya


Nota de la autora:

Sumine: Holaaaaa! Seguidores míos, el día de hoy publico una nueva hostoria!

Hatori: Ah... ¿ya puedo seguir viendo anime?

Sumine: ¿qué? es que acaso no te sorprende mi grandioso logro?

Yuki: huh... como te explicamos, no. Realmente no, tenemos mejores cosas que hacer.

Sumine: Zero, cariño, creo que Yuki tiene demasiada sangre en su organismo.

Zero: Pues yo lo veo bien.

Sumine: te digo que no! Chúpale la sangre!

Zero: Hazlo tú. Hoy ya comí, no tengo hambre.

Sumine: Ah, entonces es momento de mostrarles al nuevo integrante de la familia... Kappa!

Kappa: ... .

Sumine: ... huh Kappa... ¿qué sucede? T.T Hatori! Ayúdame, algo tiene Kappa...

Hatori: ... creo que necesita agua.

Sumine: Agua, Agua, claro... (corro por un balde de agua y lo aviento sobre Kappa)

Kappa: ...

Sumine: no se ve bien... Hatori, si no lo curas te abrazaré y te echaré a la tina de agua.

Hatori: maldita... lo haré lo haré...

Sumine: bueno en lo que Kappa se recupera, espero y lean mi fic y me dejen reviews =)

**Título: Egoísmo**

**Num. de Palabras: 966**

**Disclaimer**: Nope, aun no me pertenecen.

Y es que ninguno de los dos realmente amaba al otro.

Porque no podían amarse y no querían hacerlo.

Haruhi Fujioka estudiaba duro todos los días para poder mantenerse en la Academia Ouran y para poder graduarse y ser una gran abogada como su madre. Porque eso es lo que más quería en este mundo.

Kyouya Otohri, trabajaba duro todos los días para no tener que verse envuelto en el papel de tercer hijo de la familia Otohri, porque él sabía que se merecía más. Porque quería más, y podía lograrlo.

Así, los dos pasaban sus vidas desapercibidos de las personas que les rodeaban y les profesaban amor. Porque no tenían realmente tiempo para esas cosas. Suficiente tenían ya con sus problemas y con sus amigos. Los miembros del Host Club siempre estaban haciendo alboroto alrededor de ellos, ¿qué más podían pedir?

Pero cuando caía la noche, sentían que algo les faltaba. Así, cuando sucedió la primera vez a ninguno de los dos les tomó por sorpresa ni trataron de detenerse. Porque eso era lo que querían, sencillamente no se querían ellos. Pero de momento eso lo podían dejar de lado.

Cuando el pelinegro se sentía cansado y quería descansar y dejarse llevar, mandaba una limosina por ella. Y ella nunca decía que no, porque cuando ella se sentía sola, triste o indefensa, entonces le enviaba un mensaje y él llegaba en limosina por ella. Porque ella quería descansar en sus brazos (en los de cualquiera) y él quería dormir en su regazo (en el de quien fuera).

-Kyouya-sempai,- le llamaba entre gemidos – alguien podría vernos.

-No lo harán- era lo que él siempre respondía. Y nunca se equivocaba.

Se encontraban en las esquinas de los corredores, o en salones vacíos, porque estar juntos era adictivo (solo no querían estar solos).

Pero Fujioka sabía que el joven Otohri no la amaba, ni siquiera la quería. Realmente no importaba, porque ella tampoco estaba enamorada de él. Tan solo no querían estar solos. Quien fuera hubiera bastado, sencillamente coincidieron en ser ellos dos.

Por eso, continuaron viéndose egoístamente cuando lo necesitaban y delante de los demás aparentaban seguir como siempre, aunque no era difícil cuando realmente no había sentimientos de por medio. La lujuria y el miedo a estar solos era lo que los unía. Ahí no había nada más.

Así, una noche Kyouya se sentía egoísta y mandó una limosina por la joven. Ella llegó, y como cada vez, ni siquiera preguntó qué era lo que Kyouya tenía. "Es que no le importa" pensó el pelinegro. Pero no había problema, porque él jamás le preguntaba, cuando la pasaba a recoger, porqué lloraba.

Haruhi se acercó a él y se desvistió como lo hacía siempre, dándole besos hambrientos, pero fríos. Pero eso era todo lo que ambos se podían ofrecer. Porque las caricias de Kyouya casi rasgaban la frágil piel de Haruhi, porque no había cariño, solo deseo. Y como todas las noches, al terminar, Haruhi se metía a bañar y Kyouya esperaba en la cama.

"Comienzo a cansarme"- Pensó el Otohri mientras se dejaba caer sobre la cama. Porque los besos de Haruhi, por más fríos que fueran, siempre se le quedaban marcados en la piel. Y las noches que no le llamaba, era porque aún podía sentirlos. Haruhi era un monstruo en la cama, pero al quedarse dormida, sin darse cuenta (¿o lo sabía?) se acercaba a él, lo abrazaba y se acurrucaba en su pecho. Y Kyouya siempre se despertaba y se ponía a jugar con su cabello chocolate. Y al despertar Haruhi ya estaba del otro lado de la cama, dándole la espalda. Quería preguntarle a Haruhi, pero tenía miedo. "¿Realmente no sientes nada por mí?"

Haruhi salió del baño y se acostó en la cama dándole la espalda, y Kyouya se metió a bañar. Mientras se bañaba, seguía el rastro de los besos de Haruhi con sus dedos y sentía como si aún siguiera besándolo, fríamente. Pensó una y otra vez su dilema, pero al final cuando se preguntó qué sentía el por Haruhi, no pudo contestar. "No importa, porque de seguro a ella tampoco le importa saberlo" Y con su mente resuelta, el pelinegro se durmió.

A la mañana siguiente Haruhi se levantó, como siempre, tomó sus cosas y sin decir una sola palabra se dirigió a la puerta.

"Como siempre, sin despedirse." –Kyouya se quedó en la cama mirándola.

Y al llegar a la puerta, Haruhi la abrió, dio un paso afuera y volteó a mirar al joven. Fue un breve instante, pero Kyouya lo notó. Vio arrepentimiento en los ojos de Haruhi y tan rápido como llegó se fue. Lo único que quedó fue el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse.

Y en esos momentos Kyouya, que no se había sentido así durante tanto tiempo, sintió cómo su garganta le quemaba. Tenía ganas de llorar.

"Haruhi, ¿qué hemos hecho?"- Se preguntó mientras se levantaba y vestía para asistir a la escuela. Porque aunque ahora sintiera algo por ella, de seguro a ella no le importaba.

Haruhi salió de la casa de los Otohri y subió a la limosina que la llevaría a la escuela. Y Al abrir la puerta volteó hacia atrás una vez más a ver la ventana de Kyouya.

"No importa"-pensó Haruhi –"Porque aunque le quiera, sus caricias siguen rasgando mi piel como el primer día, y de seguro a él no le importa"

Subió a la limosina y se marchó. Y lo único que les quedó a los dos, como siempre, fue el rastro frió de las caricias y los besos de su egoísmo. Porque al final de cuentas ninguno de los dos se amaba, porque no querían hacerlo, y seguían llamándose cuando cada quien lo necesitaba.


End file.
